1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arc welding method, an arc welding apparatus, and an arc welding controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
In gas shielded arc welding of consumable electrode type, for example, when starting a welding operation, an arc is started as follows. A welding wire and a workpiece to be welded are contacted with each other in a state where a voltage is applied between them, thus causing a short circuit current to flow. The welding wire is fused by the short circuit current, whereby an arc is generated between the welding wire and the workpiece.
As one related-art technique disclosed in a publication, there is a gas shielded arc welding method of supplying a welding output, which is held at a constant voltage through feedback control, to a welding load formed by a consumable electrode fed with driving of an electrode feed motor and by a parent material to be welded, in a way of alternately generating a short circuit and an arc between the parent material and the electrode, thus welding the parent material while the generated arc is gas-shielded, wherein when the driving of the motor and the constant voltage control of the welding output are stopped in accordance with stop of the welding, a slag deposited position is controlled by feedback controlling the welding output to be held at a constant current until the lapse of a predetermined solidification control time from the stop of the welding (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-41776).
As another related-art technique disclosed in a publication, there is a pulse arc welding method of performing welding by repeatedly supplying a peak current not less than a critical value and a base current less than the critical value to a welding wire (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-189392). More specifically, in a method of controlling termination of pulse arc welding, the method being carried out to terminate the welding by supplying a predetermined final base current within a range less than a critical value for a predetermined final base period upon, at the time of terminating the welding, determination that a final peak current has been supplied, the final base current is set to a current having a value that increases with the lapse of time during the final base period.